


Подарочек

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Black Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nothing serious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: По заявке 5-66 со второго тура кинк-феста: Фанклуб нечаянно похищает Дамблдора: добить нельзя; очнется, сам прибьет; шефу в ленточках вручить - тот вообще непонятно что сделает.





	Подарочек

\- А может империо?

\- Наша малышка Куинни не смогла пробиться сквозь его ментальные щиты со всем своим даром, а ты думаешь, что потянешь полное подчинение? Mon Dieu!

\- Поэтому я и предлагаю аваду, чистоплюи! Расступитесь, наконец, раз сами ни на что серьезное не способны!

\- И когда шеф спросит, почему он не может реализовать свою очередную большую шахматную игру с этим мальчиком, Криденсом, в роли ферзя, мы так и скажем – потому что Кэрроу решила, что она умнее вас, Шеф, наплевала на все ваши предупреждения и заавадила спящего Дамблдора, сорвав вам очередную возможность всласть с ним пособачиться через рыжего любителя тварей! Гарантирую, Нуменгард после этого запылает тем же синим пламенем, что и Париж! А у меня все туфли и шляпки в моей комнате!

\- Розье, иногда ты так хорошо прикидываешься недалекой модницей, что невозможно понять, то ли ты и правда дура, то ли просто…француженка!

\- Vous etes crapaud anglais!

\- Дамы, дамы…. Дамы! Тихо! Разбудите же!!!

\- Ори громче, Нагель, и тогда эта сомнительная честь выпадет тебе!

\- Он же под оглушением и парализующими чарами, почему вы так нервничаете?

\- Потому, мистер Абернетти, что толку от этих чар не больше, чем если бы вы кинули их в Геллерта. Вот что его дернуло гулять в этом шотландском пабе?! Не напился бы в стельку, не попался бы нам на глаза…

\- А нечего тащить, все, что плохо лежит!

\- Ну, этот-то как раз лежал хорошо…

\- О да! Спасибо хоть килт не надел, а то бы вообще…

\- Я так смотрю, кому-то судьба Кролла покоя не дает, хочется повторить?! Никак он не лежал! Мы отвернулись и не видели! Еще не хватало Шефу расписывать свалившегося задницей кверху Дамблдора! 

\- Отличная же задница…

\- Заткнулись, идиоты!

\- Может, просто возьмем висюльку Шефа, а этого вернем, где взяли? Хозяину паба память сотрем!

\- Поздно, охранная система замка уже зарегистрировала с нами неучтенное тело, да еще с таким магическим потенциалом, что не отбрешешься. Да и, думаю, очевидцы уже вызвали авроров.

\- Между прочим, тогда сегодня в английское министерство можно будет зайти без проблем – Треверс упразднуется!

\- Может наоборот, горевать будет, у него говорят, тоже виды были…кхм…

\- Быть не может, он бы тогда долго не протянул.

\- Так он даже отлить с охраной ходит!

\- Можно подумать, кому-то это когда-то помогало!

\- А может если мы притащим Шефу Треверса он обрадуется и не будет слишком…

\- Одного уже притащили, хватит! Давайте, наконец, что-нибудь решать!

\- Заавадить!

\- Заберите кто-нибудь у Кэрроу палочку!

\- Да не орите же вы!

\- Что такое…

\- Кто пустил сюда эту птицу?!

\- Ай, ну крылом-то по голове зачем!

\- Проклятый зоопарк, то чупакабра, то обскур, теперь еще и феникс!

\- Не-е-ет, теперь еще и Дамблдор…это пострашнее любой твари, кроме разве что Шефа!

\- Между прочим, у меня появилась отличная идея… Птичка, птичка, птичка…давай ты заберешь этого мага отсюда куда-нибудь? А с нас что-нибудь вкусное…и вечная благодарность!

\- Ты идиот? Это феникс, они не любят людей! И уж точно не покупаются за жратву!

\- За жратву все покупаются, если перед этим долго не…

\- Ой! Смотрите!

\- О Нгоу и все нунду его!

\- Стой!!!

\- Проклятье… Ну и куда он его утащил?!

 

\- Фоукс? Что случилось?! Что за… Альбус?! Ал!!! Фоукс, что ты натворил?!

\- Геллерт, если ты перестанешь орать у меня над ухом и дашь антипохмельное зелье, я тебя, наверное, даже поцелую…


End file.
